This invention relates generally to the field of trash receptacles, and more particularly to a debris receptacle for attachment to a cutting board.
Cutting boards used as a surface for cutting fruits, vegetables, meats, fish and the like have been in existence for many years. These cutting boards are usually made of wood but sometimes made of plastic. In the normal use of such a cutting board it is common to cut and item and create a usable or edible portion and an unusable portion which has to be discarded. Currently the unusable portion is pushed to one side while the user continues to cut the item into usable and unusable portions.
With the current method the user has to periodically sweep the unusable portion of the food being prepared into a receptacle, either a trash container or a sink with a disposal unit so that they can reclaim enough surface area on the cutting board to continue with their cutting activity.
The act of removing excess debris from a cutting board is time consuming and potentially messy since the user must scoop up the debris and transport the debris from the cutting surface to a trash or the like. There is therefore, a need for a debris holding device which is conveniently located in close relation to a cutting board so that a user can quickly sweep the debris into a debris holding receptacle.